Another Flack -- a CSI:NY fanfiction
by fiction-girl18
Summary: Don avait suivi les pas de son père et voilà que sa fille faisait de même avec lui. R&R Et si quelqu'un veux m'aider à améliorer mon écriture PM moi SVP j'a besoin d'un bêta
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Kiève Flack, ou comme dirais mon oncle Danny, vous vous le demandez mon père est bien Don Flack, célèbre policier de New York. Mon oncle Danny et lui sont amis depuis très longtemps, avant même ma naissance. C'est pourquoi j'appelle Danny oncle Danny le plus souvent. Ma mère a été tuée dan un accident de voiture provoqué par un ancien détenu qui en voulait à mon père. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connue. À cause de ça mon père est très protecteur envers moi, tout comme mon oncle. Il n'a pourtant jamais caché mon existence au reste de l'équipe. Comme ça, s'il avait un problème, il pouvait compter sur plusieurs personnes de confiance pour me protéger. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu l'équipe.

J'étais plutôt proche d'eux, mais jamais autant qu'avec mon oncle Danny. Pour preuve, à mon 12eme anniversaire, il m'a emmené au paint-ball pour m'apprendre à tirer. Il m'y emmenait à chaque week-end et à force d'entrainement, je devins meilleure que lui. Mon oncle Danny est mon héros, et grâce à lui je sais ce que je ferais plus tard. Pendant mes études, mon père à essayer de découvrir ce que j'étudiais, mais jamais je ne lui ai dit, ni à oncle Danny d'ailleurs. Le seul à l'avoir découvert est Mac. Il passait à l'académie de Police lorsqu'il m'a vue. Je lui ai expliqué ce que je faisais et après avoir vu mes résultats, il m'a proposé un travail. J'ai accepté sans même avoir à y réfléchir. Après ça à chaque fois que j'avais de la difficulté, j'allais le voir.

Le jour de ma graduation, je demandai à Mac de conduire mon père et mon oncle à l'académie. Leur visage exprimait leur joie. Mon père me prit dans ses bras en me disant à quel point il était fier de moi, tout en traitant Mac de cachotier. Mon oncle me prit dans ses bras lui aussi, mais fut incapable de prononcé un seul mot. Nous prîmes la route vers le laboratoire et pas un mot de fut dit durant tout le trajet. En y arrivant, les autres membres de l'équipe me félicitèrent et Mac annonça la proposition qui m'avait été faite. Tous restèrent au laboratoire pendant le reste de la soirée. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. L'heure avançait et lorsqu'il fut minuit, Mac nous ordonna de rentrer chez nous.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Premier Meurtre

En me réveillant vers 7h30, je sentis le stress m'envahir. J'allai rejoindre mon père à la cuisine, qui lui était déjà réveillé depuis une heure. Il m'avait préparé des gaufres et un jus d'orange. Je le remerciai d'un baiser sur la joue. 30 minutes après, nous étions dans la voiture en route vers le laboratoire. Mon père m'y déposa avant d'aller au poste. Ma première affaire fut celle d'un homme retrouvé mort dans sa voiture. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la scène de crime, le silence régna. Aussitôt arrivés, nous avons commencé notre analyse. Pendant que Stella inspectait les alentours, Hawkes et moi inspections la voiture. Je trouvai du sang sur la banquette arrière, ce qui étrange puisque le corps avait été retrouvé à la place du conducteur. J'en prélevai un peu et continua mon inspection. Je trouvai un cheveu et une tâche suspecte sur le tapis. J'emballai le tout et retournai à notre véhicule pour y attendre mes collègues. Après une quinzaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent. Nous sommes aussitôt partis et sommes arrivés au laboratoire en même temps qu'oncle Danny, Mac et Lindsay. Après un salut et un bref résumé de ce que nous avions, je me suis dirigé vers le laboratoire pour analyser le sang retrouvé dans la voiture. Avec un peu de chance, il appartiendra au tueur. Je l'analysai, mais il n'eut aucune correspondance dans le CODIS. Je soupirai en commençant à analyser l'ADN du cheveu. C'était le même que celui du sang que je venais d'analyser. Ce n'était pas celui de la victime, il devait donc s'agir de celui du tueur. Je décidai d'analyser la tâche immédiatement. Pendant que je l'analysais, mon père est venu prendre des nouvelles.

« Salut papa.» lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue

« Salut Kiève, ça va ?»

« Oui. J'ai trouvé de l'ADN dans la voiture, mais il n'est pas dans le système.» lui répondis-je en soupirant

« Ça arrive très souvent. Au moins, si nous avons un suspect on pourra comparer les ADN. Sinon que fais-tu?»

« J'analyse une tâche retrouvée dans la voiture. Elle pourra me dire où est allé le tueur.»

«Bon je te laisse alors. À ce soir.» me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue

« À ce soir papa, je t'aime.»

Je continuai mes analyses et finis par découvrir qu'elle était formé d'huile de moteur, d'acide chlorhydrique, d'iode, de lithium et d'ammoniac, en autres. Plutôt contente de ma trouvaille, je décidai d'aller voir Mac. Je le vis se diriger vers son bureau. Je l'interceptai au moment où il passa la porte.

« Mac, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.»

« La mauvaise d'abord.»

« Le sang et le cheveu retrouvés dans la voiture appartiennent à la même personne, mais l'ADN n'est pas dans le système.»

« Et la bonne?» me demanda-t-il

«La tâche sur le tapis est principalement composée d'huile de moteur, d'Acide chlorhydrique, de lithium, d'iode et d'ammoniac qui sont les principaux ingrédients de la …»

« De la méthamphétamine, je vais demander à ton père de se renseigner sur les laboratoires clandestins récemment découverts. Belle trouvaille Kiève.»

«Merci Mac.» lui répondis-je en souriant

Quitta son bureau, dans lequel il venait à peine d'entrer, et je ne tardai pas à faire de même. Oncle Danny arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour parler à Mac. En le voyant s'interroger, j'allai le voir. En arrivant près de lui, je lui fis un câlin. Il sursauta, mais quand il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi, il referma ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« Salut mini-Flack! Aurais-tu vu Mac par hasard?» me demanda-il

«Tu l'as manqué de peu. Il vient de partir pour le poste demander quelque chose à mon père.»

« C'est étrange, il aurai pu l'appeler. Pourquoi il est parti là-bas?»

« J'ai découvert des traces de méthamphétamine dans la voiture de la victime alors il est partit rechercher des laboratoires clandestins. Je viens de faire avancer mon enquête.» lui dis-je, tout sourire

« Je suis fière de toi mini-Flack. Je savais que tu étais faite pour ce job.» me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras

« Merci, mais s'il n'avait été de toi je ne serai pas ici.»

« Je t'adore tu sais? Mais oui tu le sais. Ce n'Est pas pour me défiler, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. À plus tard mini-Flack.»

« À plus tard, oncle Danny.»

Puisque Stella et Hawkes étaient tout deux occupés avec leur analyse d'indices et qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'aide, je décidai de me rendre à la salle de repos. Je me suis assise sur le sofa, les jambes repliées et en moins de deux minutes, je m'endormis. Après ce qui me semblait être dix minutes, je sentis qu'on me secouait légèrement le bras. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis mon oncle accroupi devant moi.

« Qu'y a-t-il?»

« Ils ont un suspect. Il faudrait que tu compare son ADN à celui de la voiture.» me dit-il

« Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui vient me le dire?»

« Personne n'osait te réveiller. Ton père leur a raconté que tu frappais ceux qui te réveille.» me répondit-il, en souriant

« Une chance que tu étais là alors.»

Il m'aida à me lever, bien que je n'aie pas besoin d'aide. Je filai droit au laboratoire. J'arrivai en même temps que Stella et mes échantillons. Pendant qu'elle se chargeait des souliers du suspect, je m'attaquai à mon analyse ADN. Quand je vis les résultats, je ne pus réprimer le grognement que je poussai. En m'entendant, Stella se tourna vers moi et vint à ma rencontre.

« Que ce passe-t-il?»

« Les ADN ne concordent pas à la perfection.»

« Que veux-tu dire?»

« Il y a trois possibilité : soit le suspect est le père de l'assassin, soit il est le fils de l'assassin, soit il est son frère. En vue des allèles communes, je dirai qu'il s'agit de son frère.»

« Il faut le dire à Mac.»

« Je l'appelle sur-le-champ.»

Je pris mon téléphone et composa son numéro. Je lui répétai ce que je venais de dire à Stella. Il me remercia et raccrocha. À peine trente secondes plus tard, je reçu un message texte de mon père disant simplement _Jack Cooper_. J'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait du tueur. En recherchant son nom, je découvris qu'il avait déjà été arrêter en Floride pour trafic de méthamphétamine. La base de données ne l'avait pas trouvé puisqu'il n'y a pas de correspondance entre les bases de données des différents états. Quelques heures plus tard alors que je mangeais tranquillement en compagnie de mon oncle et de Lindsay, je reçus un autre message disant _tueur arrêté, grâce à toi. Je t'3 +_. À la vue de la fin du message je me mis à sourire.

« Ton petit copain t'écrit des messages d'amour?» me nargua mon oncle

« Non, gros bêta. Il s'agit de mon père. Et je n'ai pas de petit copain de tout façon!»

« Et que dit-il pour que tu souris ainsi?»

« Il dit qu'ils ont attrapé le tueur grâce à moi.»

« Tu as résolu ta première enquête plutôt vite, tu dois être fière!» intervint Lindsay

« Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais attrapé moi-même le meurtrier, je n'ai fais qu'analyser des indices.»

« C'est quand même pas rien. Et puis un jour tu les arrêteras toi-même les tueurs. » renchérit mon oncle

« Je ne crois pas. Tu mon connais mon père, oncle Danny, jamais il ne me fera prendre de tels risques.»

« À nous deux, nous le convainquerons. Et puis elle nous aideras pas vrai Montana.»

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Messer!» dit Lindsay

Oncle Danny éclata de rire et Lindsay fit une moue fâchée. Je décidai de m'éclipser silencieusement alors qu'il tentait de se racheter. Mon téléphone vibra et je lus le message que mon père venait de m'envoyer. Et oui encore un. Après l'avoir lu, je pris mes affaires dans mon casier et me prépara à rentrer à la maison. Je dus prendre un taxi, puisque mon père n'avait pas fini, bien qu'il soit presque 2h00 du matin. Une fois rentrée, je me couchai sur le sofa et m'y endormit. Plus tard, je sentis des bras mes soulever, puis me déposer dans mon lit. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait de mon père quand il m'embrassa sur le front et me souffla un bonne nuit libellule. Je l'entendis aller dans sa chambre et peu après j'entendis l'eau couler. C'est au son de cette eau que je fini par vraiment m'endormir.


	3. Chapter 2

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que j'ai commencé dans l'équipe de Mac. Avec Stella et Hawkes, nous avons résolu plusieurs enquêtes. Elles furent presque toutes résolues en une journée. La seule qui avait posé problème avait duré quelques jours. Ce matin, ce ne fut pas un matin comme les autres. Ce n'était pas mon réveille-matin qui me tira de son sommeil, mais mon téléphone. La première fois, je l'ai laissé sonner, tout comme la deuxième fois. Cependant à la troisième je répondis.

« Oui allo?» dis-je, toute endormie

« On a une nouvelle affaire dépêchez-vous!» me dit Mac brusquement

Il raccrocha sans même me dire un désolé de vous dérangé ou un bon matin. Je commençais à croire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Bon matin à vous aussi Mac» marmonnais-je

Je fis comme il me dit et me dépêcha d'arriver au laboratoire. En y arrivant, je vis que c'était le chaos. Des policiers couraient un peu partout et les gardes de sécurités de savaient plus où donner de la tête. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Mac où étaient tous les autres. Ils affichaient une tête d'enterrement. Mon père nous a rejoins peu de temps après. À voir la tête qu'il faisait, il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais.

« Ce matin vers 1h30, deux policiers ont été abattus d'une balle dans la tête. Il y a quelques minutes, deux autres officiers ont été tués. Nous pouvons maintenant affirmer que le policiers sont visés. Le chef préfèrerait que nous restions ici, mais notre travail doit continuer. Sheldon, Stella, Kiève le corps d'une femme à été retrouvé dans un appartement de l'Upper East side, allez y. Don, Danny, Lindsay et moi-même allons enquêter sur la mort des quatre policiers.»

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que nous étions déjà partis. En nous rendant à notre voiture, deux voitures de police nous suivirent. C'était les officiers chargés de notre protection. Sur la scène de crime, nous nous sommes divisés la tâche. J'explorai l'appartement à la recherche d'indice. Je remarquai que la fenêtre qui menait à l'escalier de secours était entrouverte. Sur le cadre, il y avait une substance collante. Les traces se poursuivaient à l'extérieur, dans l'escalier qui descendait vers la ruelle. Je pris un échantillon et passa à l'extérieur pour suivre la piste. Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'un jeune officier me suivait. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas non plus le signal lumineux sur le toit d'un immeuble. Tout ce passa très vite. Je sentis l'officier me pousser sur le mur de l'immeuble et presqu'aussitôt j'entendis le coup de feu. En apercevant l'officier mort, je ne pu me retenir de crier. En quelques minutes, Stella et Hawkes furent à mes côtés. Stella me prit dans ses bras alors que Hawkes appelait Mac et des renforts. Nous entendîmes bien vite les sirènes. Trois véhicules banalisés et cinq voitures de police déboulèrent dans la ruelle. À peine l'eu-t-il arrêté que mon père sauta hors de sa voiture et courut vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et je cachai mon visage dans son cou. Il me serra aussi fort qu'il pu. Après quelques minutes, il desserra son étreinte, m'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête et m'éloigna un peu de lui.

« Ça va?»

« Il m'a sauvé la vie et je ne connais même pas son nom.» lui répondis-je, les larmes aux yeux et en baissant la tête.

« Regarde-moi. Kiève, regarde-moi.» Je levai lentement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Kiève. Tu as eue beaucoup de chance qu'il soit là.»

« C'EST MA FAUTE! JE N'AURAI PAS DU SORTIR. JE NAURAI PAS DU SUIVRE CETTE FOUTUE PISTE! IL EST MORT PARCE QUE JE SUIS INCAPABLE DE BIEN FAIRE MON BOULÔT!»

Je me suis dégagée de ses mains et me suis éloignée du groupe. Je sentais le poids du regard des autres dans mon dos. J'entendis mon père m'appeler, mais je l'ignorai et continua à m'éloigner. Lindsay m'a suivi et quand je me suis arrêté plus loin en pleurant, elle m'a prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais qu'il est tentant de se blâmer dans un cas pareil, mais tu ne dois pas le croire. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute.» me dit-elle

« C'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû…»

« Suivre la piste, je sais. Tu ne faisais que ton travail. C'est tout-à-fait normal. Mac à dit de faire notre travail, malgré tout ce qui ce passe. Viens, nous devrions y retourner.»

Je la laissai me ramener à mon père, qui la remercia de la tête avant de me faire entrer dans la voiture. Il me reconduisit au laboratoire, puis retourna sur la scène de crime. Il aurait aimé rester avec moi, mais le travail l'obligeait. Oncle Danny arriva cinq minutes plus tard et je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras. J'ignore combien de temps j'ai pleuré avant de m'endormir, ni combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais lorsque mon oncle me réveilla, il faisait déjà noir dehors. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché au mu m'appris qu'il était 22h.

« Bonjour, petite marmotte.»

« Tu es resté avec moi» murmurais-je

« Je ne pouvais pas partir. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Ça va un peu mieux?»

« Ça peut aller. Ont-ils trouvé qui est le tireur?» lui demandais-je

« Non c'est pourquoi nous sommes encore là. Ton père préfère que tu reste au laboratoire pour l'instant. D'ailleurs personne n'est autorisé à retourner chez eux.»

« C'est probablement mieux ainsi.»

« Je ne sais pas, les gens deviennent bougon quand ils ne dorment pas.»

« C'est de moi que tu parle Danny?» dit mon père en arrivant

« Je ne vois pas de quoi parle voyons.» en chuchotant, « Je ne parle surtout pas d'il y a quelques années.»

« Je t'ai entendu Danny.» répliqua mon père

J'éclatai de rire. Ces deux là agissent toujours comme des enfants de dix ans, mon père vint me prendre des ses bras, puis Danny nous laissa tranquille, non sans m'avoir embrassé la tête. Il faut croire que nous étions fatigués puisque nous nous sommes endormis rapidement.

PDV- extérieur

Danny, après avoir quitté la petite famille, alla rejoindre Mac et le reste de l'équipe. Vers deux heures du matin, une lettre adressée au laboratoire arriva pas le biais des agents de sécurité. Mac ouvra la lettre, la parcouru du regard et la laissa quasiment tomber lorsqu'il en lu le contenu.

« Danny, allez chercher les deux Flack!»

« Pour quoi faire patron?» lui demanda Danny

« Allez les chercher, c'est tout.»

« D'accord.»

Fin PDV – extérieur

J'étais en train de me réveiller quand oncle Danny déboula dans la salle de repos. À voir sa tête quelques chose à du se passer pendant que nous dormions.

« Que ce passe-t-il oncle Danny?»

« Mac veut vous voir, tous les deux.»

« Pourquoi?» demandais-je

« Aucune idée. Il m'a seulement dit de venir vous chercher.»

Je me suis levé aussitôt suivi par mon père. Nous suivîmes mon oncle vers le bureau de Mac, puis il s'éclipsa quand mon père et moi sommes entrés dans le bureau du patron. Mac était assis à son bureau et semblait réfléchir à ce qui était écrit sur une feuille devant lui.

« Vous vouliez nous voir Mac?»

« Asseyez-vous.»

Nous fîmes ce qu'il dit et il ne lui fallu pas cinq minutes pour nous expliquer ce qui se passait. Après qu'il nous l'eu dit, il nous montra la lettre

Vous allez le regretter

Vous allez apprendre ce qui

Arrive quand on me contrarie

Je veux la fille et je l'aurai

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est moi qu'il veut?»

« Tu t'es presque fait tirer dessus et la même journée nous recevons une lettre d'un inconnu qui veut une fille. Je ne crois pas au coïncidence.»

« Que fait-on? On va quand même pas la lui donner!»

« Kiève restera dans le laboratoire, loin des fenêtres et …»

« NON! Je suis encore là, vous savez. Il est hors de question que je m'enferme ici pendant que vous vous faites tuer pour moi. Laissez-le m'avoir. Tendez-lui un piège avec moi! Faites quelque chose, mais ne m'obligez pas à rester ici!»

« Kiève ça suffit! Tu es en danger, nous n'allons pas t'envoyer sur le terrain!»

Frustrée de son incompréhension, je me levai et m'éloigna du plus possible que je pus de quelconque humain. Décidée à ce que les meurtres cessent, je m'isolai et changeai mes vêtements je me couvris le visage pour ne pas être reconnue et prit l'escalier de secours, puisque les ascenseurs sont devant le bureau de Mac. Une fois dans la rue, j'enlevai mon foulard et poursuivit ma route. Quinze minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna. J'hésitai à répondre en voyant qu'il s'agissait de mon père, mais je finis tout de même par lui répondre.

« Salut»

« Kiève où es-tu?»

« Pas au laboratoire.»

« KIÈVE FLACK TU VA RENTRER IMMÉDIATEMENT! TU N'ES QU'UNE INCONSCIENTE!»

« Je ne suis pas inconsciente papa. Je suis ne laisserai pas un inconnu de plus mourir pour moi.»

Avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, je raccrochai. Je voulais qu'il me retrouve, même s'il ne s'agissait que de mon corps. Ça faisait plus de deux heures et toujours aucun signe de mon père ou du tueur. Soudainement, une main couvrit ma bouche et un bras me tira vers l'arrière. Je sentis une drôle d'odeur avant de m'évanouir. En me réveillant, je sus que j'étais attachée sur une chaise puisse que mes bras me faisaient souffrir. J'ouvris les yeux et pu voir qui était la personne qui m'a enlevée.

« Zack?!»

« Salut ma jolie. À voir l'expression que tu fais tu ignorais que c'était moi n'est-ce pas?»

« Que veux-tu Zack?»

« Toi Kiève. C'est toi que je veux. Tout ces morts ce n'est que pour toi, pour attirer ton attention.»

« Tu es fou! Jamais je ne serai avec toi! Tu as tué cinq personne, cinq policier en plus, seulement pour m'avoir! Je préférerais mourir que de te suivre.»

« Tu crois que tu as le choix! JE décide de ce que tu vas faire! Papa ne viendra pas à ta rescousse.»

« C'est ce que tu crois!» répliquais-je

« Oh tu pense que ton papa arrive bientôt. Comment fera-t-il pour te trouver? Avec ça? _Il sort mon téléphone. _Tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne t'ai pas fouillé! Il est fermé. Plus rien ne pourra nous déranger!»

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. J'ai résisté à l'envie de la mordre en voyant la lumière rouge clignoter sur mon téléphone signifiant qu'il était allumé. Je retins de peu mon sourire en pensant à Adam. Une chance que Mac l'ai engagé. Zack me tournait maintenant le dos alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise devant plusieurs écrans. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé quand un cri de Zack me fit lever la tête.

« Comment ils ont fait? Comment ils ont su?»

Sans plus de mots, il quitta la pièce à la course et revint avec une arme qu'il pointa sur ma tête. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte principale s'ouvrit sur une marée de policiers, mon père en tête. En voyant l'arme point. Sur ma tête, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Lâche ton arme, tu n'as aucune chance!»

« ELLE EST À MOI! Faites un pas de plus et elle est morte!»

« Lâche ton arme!»

« NON!...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit parce qu'il reçu mon coude dans l'estomac. Il tira malencontreusement en tombant et la balle m'atteignit à l'abdomen. Mon père accouru vers moi alors que Mac menottait Zack.

« Kiève!»

« Ça va papa.»

« Non ça ne va pas tu à reçu une balle.»

« Papa j'ai un gilet pare-balles. Je ne vais avoir qu'un bleu. Je ne suis pas si idiote tout de même.»

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus au téléphone. C'est qui ce guignol?» me demanda-t-il en regardant Zack

« Un garçon qui croyait que je l'aimais, mais sans que je le sache.»

« Tout à l'heure, la lettre, tu avais reconnu son écriture n'est-ce pas?»

« Si je dis oui, tu vas crier?»

« Non, tu avais tout prévu. Viens je t'emmène à l'hôpital.»

J'avais trop mal à la tête et aux bras pour discuter. Puisque je n'avais rien de grave, ils me renvoyèrent chez moi. Bien que je ne voulais pas, Mac m'a donné une semaine de congé, à la fois parce que je me suis pris une balle et parce que je lui désobéi. Pendant toute la semaine, oncle Danny vint me voir. Il vint pour me demander de l'aide pour ses enquêtes. Je soupçonnais que Mac le savait, mais qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher. Zack à tout avoué et à été enfermé. Tout s'est plutôt bien fini, sauf pour les familles des cinq morts. Les cinq policiers ont été enterrés avec tous les honneurs qui leur revenaient.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Little Girl

Mon équipe, formée de Danny, Hawkes et moi-même, est arrivé sur la scène de crime quelques heures après le meurtre. Hawkes inspecta le corps alors que Danny et moi fouillions le reste de l'appartement. Alors que je fouillais la chambre de la victime, un bruit provenant de la garde-robe me fit tourner la tête. Je l'entendis à nouveau quelques instants plus tard. Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers la porte et, l'arme à la main, je l'ouvris. Une fillette de 10 ans s'y cachait, les mains sur les oreilles. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en me voyant et se calma instantanément en voyant ma plaque. Elle allait commencer à pleurer alors je la pris dans mes bras. Elle cacha son visage dans mon cou et accrocha ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Ssshh, ça va aller ma puce.»

Je suis levée en la gardant dans mes bras. Je suis partie à la recherche de mon oncle Danny. Je l'ai retrouvé dans la salle de bain.

« Oncle Danny! Je l'ai trouvée dans la garde-robe de la chambre. Elle pourrait avoir vu. Je crois qu'elle a tout vu. Elle se couvrait les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris.»

Oncle Danny s'approcha de moi et passa sa main sur la tête de la petite. Elle la leva et le regarda, d'abord effrayé, puis calme.

« Salut ma jolie, peux-tu me dire ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de ta maman?»

« … monstre.» lui répondit-elle

« Un méchant monstre est venu dans la maison?» lui demandais-je

« Oui.»

« Peux-tu me dire comment tu t'appelle?»

« Leslie.»

« Leslie, quel jolie nom! Moi c'est Kiève et lui c'est Danny. Veux-tu que je t'emmène loin d'ici, loin du monstre?»

« Maman.»

« Ta maman est allé rejoindre la mienne. Elle est devenue un ange avec de grandes ailes blanches. Elle sera toujours avec toi, dans tes pensées comme dans ton cœur. Désolé ma puce.» lui dis-je

Leslie se met à pleurer et je le serre du plus fort que je peux dans mes bras. Oncle Danny m'enlève mon foulard et l'entoure autour de la tête de la petite pour qu'elle ne voit encore une fois le cadavre de sa mère. Elle gémit un peu, mais fini par se taire tout en sanglotant. Nous passons à côté de Hawkes, pour ensuite nous diriger vers la voiture. Oncle Danny s'installa au volant et moi à côté de lui. La petite ne voulait pas relâcher sa prise et j'entendais encore ses sanglots. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au laboratoire, Mac avait déjà été prévenu. Il me regarda passer avec un signe de tête. Une fois rendu dans mon bureau, je fermai les stores pour ne pas que Leslie se sente agressé par la présence de tous ces gens. Elle avait tellement pleurée que mon foulard était complètement mouillé. Assis sur le petit fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce, je la berçai et elle s'endormit très vite. Je la déposai doucement et quitta la pièce. Mon père m'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Comment va-t-elle?»

« Aussi bien que l'on peut aller après vu notre mère mourir devant nos yeux!» répliquais-je

« C'est de la compassion que j'entends dans ta voix?»

« Je ne l'ai peut-être pas vu mourir, mais je l'ai perdu plus jeune qu'elle. Je sais à quel point ce sera dur.»

« Je te connais, tu vas être là pour elle.»

« Je ne vais quand même pas la laisser seule. Je ne vais surtout pas l'abandonner!»

« Je t'adore»

« Je sais»

Il me prit dans ses bras et quitta le laboratoire pour retourner au poste. Hawkes arriva un peu plus tard avec des preuves provenant de la maison de la victime. Il m'en confia pour que je les analyse. Il ya avait un couteau, qui semblait être l'arme du crime ainsi que plusieurs empreintes et un mégot de cigarette. Je regardai le manche du couteau pour d'éventuelles empreintes du tueur. Je trouvai quelques empreintes partielles, avec trop peu de crête pour les comparer. J'analysai le sang sur la lame du couteau. Je ne trouvai que celui de la victime. J'allai entrer les empreintes trouvées sur la scène de crime dans la base de données, mais un cri m'arrêta. Je demandai à un technicien de finir et accouru dans mon bureau. Un agent de sécurité tentait de calmer Leslie. Il tentait de lui agripper le bras pour la calmer.

« Laissez-là!»

Leslie, en m'entendant, arriva en courant dans mes bras. Je fis signe à l'agent que tout allait bien. Il quitta la pièce.

« Qu'est-il arrivé?»

« Il voulait me faire du mal» me répondit-elle

« Non, ma chérie, il voulait t'aider.»

« Il voulait me prendre par le bras!» répliqua-t-elle

« Pour t'attirer à lui et te calmer d'un câlin.»

Les cris de Leslie avaient attiré le regard des techniciens, amis surtout de Mac.

« Tout va bien ici ?»

« Très bien. Johnson l'a seulement effrayé. Il faudrait prévenir tout le monde de ne pas l'approcher…» lui répondis-je

« Mac! On a … désolé je dérange?» demanda Hawkes en entrant

« Qu'est-ce vous avez?»

« L'identité de la victime.»

« Nous ne l'avions pas déjà?» demandais-je

« Si, mais il ne s'agissait pas de sa vrai identité. C'était un témoin protégé.»

« Dans quel affaire?» demanda Mac

« Celle de ce type-là.»

« Brandon Preegr, arrêté 2 fois pour vente de drogue, suspecté d'être le chef du cartel russe et de meurtre. Ce n'est pas un gentil celui-là.»

« C'est sans nul doute lui qui a envoyé un type pour tuer la mère de Leslie.»

« Hawkes, trouvez toutes les personnes, reliée de près ou de loin à Preegr et ramenez les à Flack. Trouvez un moyen s'ils refusent.» annonça Mac

« Et j'imagine que je reste ici?» lui dis-je

« Veille sur la petite. Les sbires de Preegr ne tarderons pas à découvrir qu'elle à vu le tueur et ils enverront quelqu'un pour la tuer.»

« De toute façon, avec oncle Danny, je suis la seule à pouvoir qui puisse l'approcher sans qu'elle ne se mette à crier.»

À peine eu-je finis ma phrase, que Mac était partit. Je décidai d'emmener Leslie au parc. Je sais que je c'était dangereux, mais je n'allais pas rester enfermée. Je serai réprimandée pour ça, mais je ne changeai pas d'avis. Nous passâmes tout l'après-midi à Central Park. Vers 16h30, j'aperçus Mac au loin et malheureusement il me vit aussi. Je sus ce qu'il allait me dire. Il fonça vers moi avec un air fâché sur le visage.

« Kiève!»

« Bonjour Mac. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, mais je n'aurai pas pu rester enfermée pendant qu'il faisait aussi beau, et les enfants de l'âge de Leslie ne tiennent pas longtemps enfermés. Elle aurai fini par faire des bêtises.» lui dis-je

« C'est un geste dangereux Kiève. L'assassin peut être n'importe où!»

« Et bien, s'il est ici il n'a rien tenté!»

« Retourne au laboratoire sur-le-champ!»

« Oui patron. Viens ma puce nous rentrons!»

Alors que nous étions à quelques rues de notre destination, je sentis que nous étions épiées. Je choisis d'entrer dans le premier magasin que je vis pour prévenir Mac. Un homme entra peu après nous. Il ressemblait à un russe avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus clairs. Voyant que j'avais vu, il se dirigea vers nous.

« Donne-moi la fille!»

« Jamais. Je sais ce que vous allez lui faire.»

Du coin de l'œil, je vis oncle Danny, Mac et mon père entrer sans bruit.

« Je la connais, c'est ma nièce. Je veux seulement lui parler.» me dit le russe

« Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux.»

« Donne-moi la fille» a-t-il répété, cette fois en sortant une arme.»

«Police jetez votre arme!» cria oncle Danny

L'homme s'est tourné vers eux pour tirer et j'en ai profité pour lui tirer une balle dans le genou. En tombant, il lâcha son arme que Mac lança plus loin avec son pied avant de lui passer les menottes. Deux officiers l'emmenèrent dans une voiture et repartirent au poste. Une femme des services sociaux arriva pour prendre Leslie. Elle ne voulait pas me quitter. Je dû la convaincre que j'irai la voir autant de fois que je pourrai. Leslie finit par partir avec l'autre dame. Je la regardai partir, l'air triste. Je m'étais attachée à la petite. Voyant mon air triste, mon oncle me prit dans ses bras et nous quittâmes le magasin bras dessus, bras dessous en nous dirigeant vers le laboratoire pour ramasser notre sac. Oncle Danny me reconduisit à la maison et nous préparâmes le souper, assez pour trois personnes. Bon d'accord plus pour au moins six personnes. Mon père nous rejoignit à table une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Vers onze heure le soir, oncle Danny tira sa révérence et rentra chez lui pour dormir. Nous ne tardons pas à faire de même. Épuisé par la folle journée que je viens à nouveau d'avoir, je m'endormis assez vite.


End file.
